


Guess Who? (Rock Star AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [123]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, p in v sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Poe have been together for a while, but people don’t know. You two have this weird sex thing where you like to read gossip articles about people trying to guess who he’s dating while you fuck.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	Guess Who? (Rock Star AU)

**_POE DAMERON’S NEW BAE_ **

**_IS BIG ROCKSTAR POE DAMERON DATING SOMEONE?_ **

**_POE DAMERON SEEN WITH MYSTERY WOMAN. IS SHE HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND?_ **

The tabloid shook in your hands as you tried to read the article. You slapped it down, earning an “Ow!” from the man underneath you.

You snort, staring down at your boyfriend of three years, stark naked underneath you with his dick inside you, “I told you to stop moving. I’m trying to read the article!”

He whined, hands running up your thighs to stop at your waist, “Still don’t know why you bother all of that horse shit, babe.”

You simply hummed, eyes scanning over the words of the article, “’Poe Dameron was seen last Tuesday in the company of one Rey Skywalker. Sources say they’ve been friends for several years, however, things can change. They seem to be standing awfully close, don’t you think?’ Holy shit. These people really don’t think people of opposite sex or gender can be friends without being involved with one another.”

“To be fair, sweetheart, we started off as friends. Now look at us.” he grinds his hips up into yours and you have to bite onto your lip to prevent you from moaning. You weren’t going to give Poe the satisfaction.

“True. But still. Anyone you stand close to, paparazzi and tabloid journalists go crazy and automatically think you’re dating them.”

Poe sighed, swiping the magazine off his chest, letting it fall onto the mattress along with the other magazines you went through, “You know, that could easily change if we went public.”

You face scrunched up in distaste, “Ew. Then people will know that I like you and shit.”

“Like me? Three years of being together and you LIKE me?!” Poe rolls you over, hands tickling your sides. You squeal, wiggling underneath him and trying to push him off.

“Okay! Okay! I love you! I’m sorry!”

_________

**_POE DAMERON LEAVES HOTEL ROOM COVERED IN HICKIES!_ **

**_POE DAMERON DOES THE WALK OF SHAME_ **

“Psh! Walk of shame?! That’s a walk of pride!” Poe exclaims as he sits on his couch, reading through yet another gossip article about him. 

He lifts up the magazine to look down at you, you’re on your knees, in between his legs, head bobbing up and down his length, “I told you that those hickies would be seen, by the way.”

You pulled Poe’s cock out of your mouth with a pop, hand still pumping his base, “And I told you to zip up your hoodie more to cover it. But noooo you like to show off your chest hair.” You lowered your mouth back onto his length and Poe let out a shaky breath. 

“People go crazy over my chest hair, babe. Be-fuck-Besides, you said it’s sexy.”

You pull him out of your mouth again, “And it is. But for my eyes only,” you say with a wink and proceed to swirl your tongue around his tip.

Poe tosses the magazine aside, hand going to the back of your head, lightly pushing you forward, “Shit, that’s it, sweetheart.” 

You take him into your mouth once more, eyes staring up at his while your mouth works on him. He looks so fucked out. You see the lust in his eyes, so lost in pleasure. 

He bites his lip and lets out one of the sexiest moans you’ve ever heard, “Holy fuck, baby. Can never get tired of that mouth of yours.”

You smile proudly around his cock, letting your tongue glide along the underside of his shaft, “Bet no one can give you head like I can.”

“No one, sweetheart. No one compares to you. Oh fuck!”

___________

**_WHO’S THE LUCKY GUY OR GAL THAT GOT TO SLEEP WITH ROCKSTAR, POE DAMERON?_ **

“Jesus. Think I gotta ban you from stepping out onto the balcony now, babe,” you say as your body moves with every thrust that Poe gives you. You and the bed move in tandem as Poe fucks you from behind. 

You’re on your stomach, phone open to a gossip site. You’re reading a new article that came out about Poe being spotted on the balcony of the hotel you’re currently staying at. He’s shirtless and, once again, covered in hickies.

Poe leans down, pressing his chest against your back. He kisses your shoulder before looking at your phone, “I look good covered in your markings though.” he presses another kiss to your skin and you could tell he’s smiling. 

He grinds down into your ass and you let out a gasp, the tip of his cock hitting a particular sweet spot, “Fuck, while that may be so, try not to step outside too much.”

He presses his forehead against the back of your head as he snaps his hips forward harder and faster, “Maybe we should just go public now. I’m tired of hiding you away. I’m tired of people trying to guess who I’m dating. I just want everyone-shit-” he pauses for a moment to catch his breath. He’s close, but you’re not. He wants this to be good for you too.

“On your knees, baby, please?”

You oblige, still staring down at your phone, “What if you regret it? Poe, I love you, but once everyone knows, there’s no going back.”

He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you up against his chest. Your phone and the article forgotten as he fucks you hard and quick, “I’m done with them thinking that I’d be with anyone else but you. I love you, Y/N. Only you.” his other hand slides down your stomach and to your pussy. His fingers circling around your clit as he continues to fuck you. 

“Poe! Fuck, like that!” you cry out, hands going behind to tug on his damp black curls.

“Yeah, you like that? Like when I fuck you like this, baby? You close for me?” when you nod, he groans, “Want you to cum for me, sweetheart. Lemme feel you. Wanna feel you cum on my cock. Oh fuck!” he grits his teeth when he feels your walls clench down on him. 

“Poe! Baby, fuck! So close. So fucking close.”

“That’s it. Be a good girl. Cum for me. I know you’re close, babygirl. Cum on my cock. That’s it. That’s it. That’s a good girl,” he let’s out a guttural moan as he blows his load inside you while you let your own orgasm take over you.

You let out several gasps, before falling limp in Poe’s arms. You feel his fingers graze over your sensitive pussy while his lips kiss your neck and shoulder, “Atta girl, baby.”

You both fall onto the mattress, heads hitting the fluffy pillows provided by the hotel. Poe stares at your sweaty face. He can see you’re exhausted, but also content.

“If you don’t want to go public yet, I understand,” he murmurs, hand cupping your cheek so soft and lovingly.

You lightly shake your head, “No. I think we should. We would be eventually.” your left hand covers his and he catches sight of the engagement ring that now lays on your ring finger. 


End file.
